Ella esta tan lejos
by RyHTL
Summary: Neville esta enamorado de alguien hace tiempo...¿de quien sera? Cap 10 up!
1. Chapter 1

1

1.-Un sueño reparador

Hace varios días que no duermo, quizas se note demasiado porque varias personas me han recomendado pociones para dormir...pero ¿para que dormir? Si despierto soy tan feliz...recordando las tardes que paso con ella en la biblioteca...sus risas, su paciencia...nunca nadie me ha ayudado en las tareas escolares como ella...Sera por eso que la amo...pero ¿la amo?, ¿que es amar?

Todavía sigo escuchando su hermosa voz, y espero impaciente que sea la hora de Pociones, donde siempre me susurra instrucciones al oído...es tan atenta!

Subo la escalera que me lleva a la sala común, bostezando...

-Jugo de Uva ..? – le pregunte dubitativo a la Dama Gorda.

-No querido – dijo ella con una mirada de lastima.-Esa era la anterior, haz memoria, quizás te acuerdes de esta.

Pero por mucho que me estrujaba el cerebro no me la pude acordar, no me llevo muy bien con mi memoria.

-No, no la recuerdo – le dije a la Dama Gorda resignado.- Esperare aquí hasta que alguien venga.- Y me senté a un costado del retrato.

Luego de varios minutos apareció Ginny, cargando su mochila...por su expresión me di cuenta que pesaba mucho...Rápidamente me apresure a levantarme para ayudarla pero tropecé con mi túnica.

-Neville! – grito ella tirando su mochila al suelo.-¿Estas bien?

-Si..si – dije totalmente avergonzado mientras me levantaba.

-¿Que hacías ahi sentado? – me pregunto la pelirroja.

-Es que..olvide la contraseña – le conté.- No, deja...yo te ayudo.-añadí viendo que Ginny se inclinaba para agarrar su mochila.

-Oh!, Gracias! – me sonrió ella.- La contraseña es Gato Montes.

-Exacto – asintió el retrato y los dejo pasar.

La sala común estaba casi vacía, porque casi todos todavía estaban abajo desayunando.

Deje la mochila de Ginny en una butaca y me senté en la de al lado. Me frote los ojos, porque me ardían...

-Neville – me susurro la chica arrodillándose frente a mi.-¿No has dormido bien verdad?

-La verdad es que no – conteste mientras ella me miraba preocupada.- Es que tengo cosas en que pensar...

-Eso no justifica que no duermas – dijo tomándome la mano.-Ven! – y me jalo hasta pararme.

-¿Adonde vamos? – le pregunte sin poder contener un bostezo

-A la sala de los menesteres – me contesto sin soltarme la mano. Pasamos al lado de un grupo de chicas, que nos miraron con una sonrisa burlona...Y yo ya sabia por que...seguramente pensaban que yo salía con Ginny...Y segurisimamente pensaban en el mal gusto de esta...

Me sonroje involuntariamente.

Ginny se paro en seco, me soltó y se paseo tres veces delante de una puerta, que después de unos segundos se abrió.

-Listo – exclamo.-Entremos Neville.

Yo la mire extrañado, y todavía sonrojado, pero entre.

El lugar, que varias veces había sido usado por el Ejercito de Dumbledore, ahora era una habitación mucho mas pequeña, con una sola cama y una mesita de luz.

Voltee para ver a Ginny, y mi susto se debió de ver demasiado reflejado en mi cara, ya que la chica largo una carcajada y dijo:

-No te haré nada Neville, es solo para que duermas – explico risueña y se aproximo a la mesita de luz.-Mira – me dijo agarrando una botellita que contenía una poción morada.

-¿Que es? – pregunte nervioso.

-Poción para dormir.

-Otra mas con las pociones de dormir – pensé pero solo dije.- No Ginny, gracias...tengo clases hoy.

-No iras – soltó ella decidida alzando su varita. Yo retrocedí – No puedes ir en ese estado...Te quedas aquí durmiendo...Necesitas descansar. Con la poción tendras para doce horas...

-Pero...

-Pero nada – dijo Ginny.- Te quedas aquí ¿entendido?- Dulces Sueños! - Y cerro la puerta de un portazo.

Resignado, me senté en la cama y mire fijo la poción...No tenia mas remedio, seguramente Ginny estaría en la puerta haciendo guardia para que no salga...

Minutos después, casi sin darme cuenta ya estaba acostado en la mullida cama...me acurruque entre las frazadas y tome la poción...Mis párpados se cerraban y me dormí al instante, no sin antes pensar:

-Ginny si que tiene carácter.


	2. Una Conversacion Reveladora

2

2.- Una conversación reveladora

Abrí los ojos lentamente, luego de haber dormido de los mas bien...Me desperecé y me acosté boca arriba contemplando el techo, todavía recordando el maravilloso sueño que tuve...Ella me amaba, y éramos felices...Pero los sueños, son solo eso, sueños...algo que esta muy lejos de la realidad...o quizás no.

Me levante y salí de la habitación y mientras bajaba por la escalera alguien pronuncio mi nombre...Miles de escalofríos recorrieron mi cuerpo al oír su voz...¿Por que tengo que sonrojarme? Pensé enojado conmigo mismo...

-Neville!

Me di vuelta lentamente, rogando que no se notora que me había sonrojado.

-Her...mione – logre de decir casi sin aliento.

Era raro, había veces que podia hablar tranquilamente con ella, y otras en las que me ponía sumamente nervioso...

-¿Como estas? – me pregunto. Quizas sea tonto, pero el hecho de que se haya preocupado de como estoy significa mucho para mi.

-Bien ¿y yo?...quiero decir – malditos nervios- ¿y tu?

-Bien por suerte – dijo.- Oye, ¿Por que no has ido a clases hoy? – Inquirió curiosa mientras bajábamos las escaleras. Yo no quería mirarla por miedo a tropezar...

-Es que...necesitaba dormir.

-Oh, ya veo...- me dijo mirándome. Yo sentí que la cara me ardía.-Luces mejor...Yo ahogue un gritito. –O sea, quiero decir...- ella también parecía nerviosa.- Que ya no tienes ojeras...

Yo me pare en seco sorprendido.

-Nadie me dijo que tenia ojeras – sentencie divertido.

La chica rió y reprimí el impulso de abrazarla pero solo pregunte:

-¿Por que estas sola?

El rostro de Hemione se ensombreció.

-¿Que pasa? – le pregunte preocupado

-No pasa nada – yo sabia que me mentía, así que la mire inquisidoramente.- Enserio Neville...

-Puedes contarme – le dije mirándola fijo, tratando de reprimir ese continuo impulso de abrazarla...

Ella se dio vuelta, yo sabia que estaba llorando..me partía el alma verla así...me acerque muy lentamente...mis manos sudorosas temblaban...y mas antes de lo que esperaba de mi mismo, le tome una mano. La chica levanto la cara, una lagrima recorría su mejilla...

-Vamos – le dije conmovido...No me gusta verla llorar. Me dirigí nuevamente a la sala de los menesteres. Ella no opuso resistencia, se dejaba llevar...yo la oia sollozar...le apreté mas fuerte su mano, que era tan suave como tocar la seda...

-Necesito un lugar tranquilo para hablar... – repetí tres veces cuando llegamos al retrato de el mago chiflado que intentaba enseñarle a danzar a unos monstruos.

Enseguida, apareció una puerta...

-Adelante – le dije a Hermione soltándole su cálida mano. A continuación entre yo.

La habitación ahora era una sala, con mullidos sillones, y ventanales grandes. Hermione estaba sentada en su sillón, y la sacudían varios temblores.

Yo hubiera querido llorar también, pero solo me acerque a ella y me senté a su lado...

-Hermione – le susurre

-Perdoname Neviile – me respondió ella tapandose la cara.- No quiero robarte tu tiempo con mis problemas...

-No me molestas – le dije sinceramente.- Me gusta tenerte a mi lado porque te amo...Ojala fuera tan valiente para decir eso- pense

-Es que.. – la note dubitativa.

-Puedes contarme – le dije para animarla.-Es bueno tener alguien que te escuche...- Confía en mi – añadi suplicante.

La castaña me miro, con esos ojos tan hermosos...

-Confió en ti – afirmo hipando pero decidida.

-Entonces cuéntame – murmure con una sonrisa totalmente intrigado...Confia en mi!! soy tan feliz )

-Se trata... – Parecía que nunca había contado lo que estaba a punto de contarme...me siento muy afortunado..- Se trata de...Ron...

Yo me quede con la boca abierta -¡Que tonto soy! , debí habérmelo imaginado, si esta mas claro que el agua...Ella lo ama a el, por eso debe de estar asi, ya que el pelirrojo anda saliendo con Lavender!...Soy un imbecil que me hago esperanzas con ella sabiendo que lo ama a el, lo ama a el!!

-Oh...-dije todavía entrando en razón.-¿Que te ha hecho?

-No se si debería...Neville...no se lo que me pasa – ella trataba de buscar palabras adecuadas.- O sea..tu sabes que esta saliendo con...

-Lavender – susurre para ayudarla, porque sabia que no iba a decir su nombre.

-Si, ella...bueno, lo que no se es que.. – el llanto llego de nuevo

-Hermione – la llame nuevamente...y esta vez si la abrazé...Y me senti maravillosamente, como si yo fuera su guardián para toda la vida...Sentirla acurrucada sobre mi pecho...-nadie le hará daño – me sorprendí pensando.

-Es que... – trababa de decir ella.

-Ya lo se, no me expliques nada...

-Soy una tonta – dijo todavía abrazada a mi.-No deberia estar llorando...

-No eres una tonta – salte yo.- Se que lo amas...- le afirme a pesar del dolor que sentía.- no digas que no..-añadi al ver que ella había la boca. ¿Y sabes que? – trague saliva, sentía que yo también me derrumbaba por dentro.- El también te ama...se le nota mucho..

-Si me amara no saldría con...ella – lloro aun mas.

-Es que...-no queria defender a Ron, queria que ella fuera mía...pero por otra parte –pense- Ron es mi amigo...prefiero sufrir yo antes que mis amigos..- Sabes como es Ron...fue solamente para darte celos...-Ella negó con la cabeza.- Hermione - ¿cuantas veces pronuncie su nombre ya?.- Dale una oportunidad – logre decir y me esforze para que no salieran las lagrimas que pujaban por brotar de mis ojos


	3. LunaAmiga

3

3.- Luna Amiga

Estoy totalmente destrozado...pero por suerte logre que Hermione se anime un poco...Cosa que me pone feliz, pero triste a la vez...

No se que pensar, no se que hacer...

Alguien dijo alguna vez que los hombres no lloran, pero no es totalmente cierto...No siento verguenza de llorar, porque ahí me doy cuenta de que siento. De que amo a Hemione Granger, como nunca ame a nadie...Y con tal de que sea feliz, hare cualquier cosa, aunque esto signifique no tenerla nunca...

-Neville – una voz suave me llamo.Yo me seque las lagrimas rapidamente y intente divisar quien era...

-Luna – exclame cuando de la oscuridad surgió una cabellera rubia.-¿Que haces aquí?

-Vengo de alimentar a los pimplies – me contó con naturalidad sentándose al lado mío.-Y oí a alguien sollozar...

Yo me sonroje...¿Por que Luna tiene que ser tan directa?

Sin embargo, ella no pregunto nada...Observaba el invernadero con ojos soñadores...

-Es un buen escondite – dijo al cabo de unos minutos.- Yo también tengo el mío...

-¿Ah si? – le pregunte incomodo.-¿Por que te escondes tu?

-Cuando tengo ganas de llorar, como tu – me respondió. Yo me sonroje aun mas, pero note que había un dejo de tristeza en el semblante de la rubia.

Yo carraspee, y senti un cariño hacia ella que hasta ahora nunca había sentido.

-¿Y por que lloras?

-Por algunas cosas... – me dijo simplemente

-Puedes contarme...confía en mi .- Tuve la sensación de que ya habia tenido esa charla..Y tuve que parpadear muchas veces para comprobar que era Luna la que estaba conmigo , no Hermione.

Ella me sonrió.

-Puede que te parezca tonto, pero en realidad no lo se...-Yo la mire extrañado- Quiero decir que, por un lado no me molesta que me digan Loca...lo dejo pasar; pero hay días que pienso que ellos tienen razón... Me siento diferente a los demás...Como en otra dimensión. Y lloro cuando me siento sola, o cuando pienso que ya no puedo soportar mas humillaciones...

-Luna – la corte conmovido.- Tu no estas loca, y no eres diferente a los demás ¿me entendiste? ...Y no quiero que te sientas sola, desde hoy tienes un amigo con quien hablar...Y la próxima vez que alguien te humille, se la vera con Neville Longbottom – añadi tirando piñas al aire, tratando de hacer una parodia de boxeador.

La chica me miro atentamente y se largo a reir..y no lo pude evitar, su risa es contagiosa...

-Basta – le dije frotándome las costillas después de 10 largos minutos riendo de chistes sin sentido...-Me voy a morir asfixiado si no paro de reir...

-Jaja – seguia ella.-Esta bien...

Fue un instante maravilloso, olvide completamente mis problemas...pero estos llegaron rapidamente, como si vinieran volando en una saeta de fuego.

-Oye – me dijo la muchacha.- ¿Que te pasa?

-Que tarde es! – exclame evadiendo la pegunta.- Tenemos que irnos amiga.

-Que lindo que me llames amiga – dijo Luna con una gran sonrisa, que le devolví por supuesto.-Pero no me contestaste la pregunta...Confía en mi – me imito.Yo le sonreí, tome aliento y casi sin darme cuenta le conté todo...absolutamente todo...Ella escuchaba expectante...

- Y hoy me di cuenta que lo ama a el...- concluí desesperado al borde del llanto nuevamente.-Luna me abrazo tan repentinamente que casi me caigo hacia atrás, sin embargo le devolví el abazo...Por fin alguien me escuchaba y me mostraba su apoyo...

-Neville – me susurró soltándome.-No se que decir...

-No digas nada, solo ayúdame a que ella sea feliz...

-Pero tu felicidad...

-No me importa que yo sea el hombre mas infeliz del mundo...ella tiene que estar con Ron cueste lo que cueste...Ella va a ser feliz si el esta a su lado...Ayudame Luna

Note que mi amiga dudaba pero al fin dijo decidida:

-Te ayudare amigo


	4. Mas rapido de lo que esperaba

4

4.- Mas rápido de lo que yo esperaba

Otra noche sin dormir...Espero que Ginny no se de cuenta...

Estuve tratando de pensar en algún plan para que Ron dejara a Lavender, pero no pude .La imagen de Hermione se me venia a la cabeza despojándome de cualquier otro pensamiento...

Confió en que Luna haya ideado algún plan.

Baje las escaleras que llevan a la sala común palpándome el rostro, que no tenga ojeras ¡Por favor!

Afortunadamente no había nadie en la sala común. Suspire y me dirigí al gran salón.

Cuando llegue, me senté junto a Harry.

-Buenos días – salude

-Hola – me respondió el muchacho.-¿Has visto a Ron?

-¿A Ron? – pregunte distraído, ya que Hemione se acercaba.

-Si, a Ron

-¿Que pasa con Ro Ro? – Inquirió la castaña sentándose al lado mío. Yo me estremecí casi sin querer. – Hola Neville – me sonrió.

-..la – conseguí decir mirándola de reojo. La note mas animada que ayer...cuanto me alegra!!

-Estoy buscándolo – respondió Harry a la pregunta de su amiga.- Creo que Lavender lo ha raptado... – añadió serio.

Yo mire instantáneamente a Hermione, cuyo rostro se ensombreció un poco, pero luego soltó una carcajada:

- Puede que si – se limito a decir todavía riendo. Yo la mire extrañado...

-¿Por que tan contenta? – dijo Harry expresando en voz alta lo que yo pensaba.

- Veras...es bueno que alguien te escuche y te de consejos – sonrió aun mas la muchacha mirándome a mi.

Yo me sonroje al instante, pero la palabra sonroje queda corta...mi cara se podía confundir con un tomate.

Ella solo siguió sonriendo, y eso es lo que a mi me pone realmente feliz...verla sonreír )

-Buenos días – saludo una voz conocida detrás mío.-Hola Neville!...Hary, Hermione ¿todo bien?

-Hola Luna – saludaron los aludidos. Vi que Harry miraba a Luna con la boca abierta. O.o

-Mmm, Neville ¿podríamos hablar?

-Si..por supuesto – conteste yo fijándome en el atuendo de la chica. Yo me sorprendí, estaba...no se si decirlo, es mi amiga..pero...si, estaba realmente preciosa...Ya no tenia mas la falda hasta abajo de las rodillas, se la había recortado hasta un poco mas arriba, demasiado...y su blusa estaba mas ajustada. Me fije en su pelo, esta peinada!! , ¿que estaba pasando?

-Luna – dije con voz ahogada mientras unos chicos de tercero la miraban también sorprendidos.

-Te lo contare luego – me dijo ella.

Caminamos de prisa hacia los jardines, y nos detuvimos en un árbol que estaba algo apartado del bosque.

-¿Que...?

-Estuve pensando en un plan para que Lavender deje a Ron...

-¿No era al reves? – Inquirí yo, algo nervioso...Luna parecía mas cuerda de lo normal...

-En realidad, es lo mismo. Con tal de que no salgan mas juntos...En fin, voy a besar a Ronald para que Lavender lo deje...

¿¿QUEEE??

Esa no era la Luna Lovegood con la que había hablado ayer...definitivamente algo pasaba...

-Luna, dime que es una broma – dije sorprendido al 100

-No, no lo es...no se me ocurrió nada mas..Neville, confía en mi, todo saldrá bien...

-Confió en ti, pero...hay otras maneras... Luna ¿que te pasa? ¿por que este cambio de actitud?

Ella se limito a mirarme y saco una botellita de su túnica.

-¿Que..?

-Es una poción de euforia – explico.-Te aseguro que esto no lo haría si estuviera cuerda...

-Pero, ¿Como...? – Estoy desconcertado O.o...-Luna, piensa!, ¿que diría Hermione si te viera besandote con Ron?

-Pero al fin y al cabo es por ella que lo hago... – dijo la rubia con tristeza.

-Oh, Luna...- ¿Por que me dejo convencer tan fácilmente? .- Esta bien...Yo luego hablare con ella – dije no muy convencido.-¿Cuando lo harás?

-Ahora mismo – me contesto la muchacha.- Estan en el lago...mira, cuando entren al castillo, tu llamas a Lavender...

- ¿Ahora? ¿Yo?, ¿que le voy a decir? –pregunte como un tonto.

-Si, ahora...si, tu..y lo que le vas a decir es que Parvati la estaba buscando...Oh, ahí vienen – añadió algo nerviosa.-Todo saldrá bien.

Yo mire alarmado hacia donde mi amiga miraba, y, en efecto, ahi venían...Yo comencé a sudar.

-Llamala – exclamo Luna que estaba escondida atras de el árbol.

-Lavender – exclamé, pero la chica no escucho.-Lavender – grite.

La aludida se dio vuelta y le dijo algo a Ron, que me saludo con la mano...Lo note algo fastidioso...

-Hola – me dijo Lavender cuando se acerco.-¿Llamabas?

-¿Que? – dije distraído, ya que Luna se acercaba a Ron. Mis manos temblaban...

-¿Para que me llamaste?

-Ahh, si...ehh – Luna tomaba de la nuca al pelirrojo..Que nervios Dios!! – Parvati te busca -. Dije apresuradamente.

-Ah, esta bien..Gracias!– me dijo Lavender y se dio vuelta...Yo estaba empapado de sudor. Me tape la cara con las manos.

-RON!!- grito la muchacha.- Yo me anime a mirar, Luna besaba al pelirrojo como si su vida dependiera de ello, y el muchacho tampoco se quedaba atrás, ya que la tenia agarrada por la cintura. :O

-RON WEASLEY! – grito de nuevo Lavender alzando su varita.- ¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACES? – la chica separo a Ron y Luna.-APARTATE LOCA! – añadió empujando a Luna que callo al suelo.

Yo me apresure a ayudarla, mirando con odio a "Lav- Lav"

-...EN MI PRESENCIA – siguió gritando como una histérica.- ERES UNA BASURA RON! , SE TERMINO...! ESTUPIDO...ERES UN IDIOTA!!

-Cállate ya! – explote yo, mientras los curiosos se acercaban a ver que estaba ocurriendo.-A mi amiga no la empujas, y a mi amigo no lo insultas..¿me entendiste? Lárgate!

Lavender se dio vuelta y se fue, no sin antes lanzarnos una mirada de odio a todos.


	5. Repercusiones

5

5.- Repercusiones

Volviamos al Gran salón, Ron iba aturdido, parecía algo cohibido, mientras que Luna había recuperado su aire inocente y soñador. Y yo, iba dividido entra la sensación de alivio y tristeza al mismo tiempo. Alivio, porque al fin Ron había terminado con Lavender, algo menos en que pensar...y tristeza por que de algún modo sentía que el pelirrojo estaba mas cerca de Hermione...estoy confundido! Por merlín, quiero estar solo para pensar!

- Luna – oí que dijo Ron en un susurro.- Perdóname, yo no quise...

-Tu no eres el que debe pedir disculpas – lo interrumpió la rubia.-Soy yo...perdóname tu...fue un impulso..lo siento...

Yo escuchaba no tan interesado en la conversación...Me pregunto si el rumor del beso había llegado a oídos de Hermione...

-...Además, tu novia te dejo...cuanto lo siento – siguió Luna.

-Si que sabe fingir – pensé yo y una leve sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara.

-Eso no es una gran perdida – contesto Ron sinceramente.-En realidad, quería agradecerte, no sabia como sacármela de encima.- Pero...-continuo algo avergonzado.-¿Por que me besaste?

En ese momento, alguien se nos acerco. Vi que Luna suspiro aliviada.

-Chicos!! Mañana salida a Hogsmeade – anuncio Ginny radiante.

-¿No era el próximo sábado? – le pregunto su hermano que estaba algo sonrojado.

-Se adelanto para mañana, por que para el próximo sábado se pronostica una fuerte tormenta de nieve...es mejor prevenir que curar – explico la muchacha.-Bueno, nos vemos!

-¿Adonde vas? – Inquirió su hermano mirándola con desconfianza.

-Quede con Dean en el lago – dijo simplemente la pelirroja. A Ron se le pusieron las orejas coloradas pero se quedo callado y siguió caminando.

-Genial – dije yo después de varios segundos de silencio absoluto mientras nos dirigíamos al gran salón. –Ron me fulmino con la mirada, seguramente pensó que creía genial el echo de que Ginny se viera con Dean. Yo me explique rápidamente.- Me refiero a lo de Hogsmeade...

-Ah, si, es...- pero el chico enmudeció al instante, pues Lavender Brown se le acercaba. Yo pensé que le iba a pegar una bofetada, pero solamente paso por su lado, empujándolo con violencia.

Acto seguido, nos sentamos en la mesa de Gryffindor. Algunas chicas miraban a Luna con odio.

-Mejor me voy a mi mesa – dijo ella mirando de las misma manera a las chicas.-Adiós...luego hablamos Neville...

-Adiós Luna.- salude yo. Luego mire mi reloj, llegábamos tarde a clase!!

-Como pasa la hora – exclame levantándome.-Ron, tenemos clase ahora!

-¿Ya? – se sorprendió el.-Pero no he comido nada...yo sin comer no puedo estudiar...no iré – dijo decidido tomando una tostada.

-Allá tu. Yo iré. Nos vemos – le dije y salí disparado a la clase de Snape.

-Longbottom!, llegas tarde! – fue lo primero que escuche al entrar al aula.- 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

-Maldito Snape...-pensé yo, lanzándole mi mejor mirada de odio...¿Adonde me siento? Y la respuesta llego al instante...Ella me hacia señas para que me siente a su lado...Yo le sonreí atontado y me apresure a sentarme...Rápidamente pude saber si la castaña había escuchado los rumores, ya que se la notaba triste...

-¿Por que llegaste tarde? – me pregunto en un susurro mientras abría su libro.

-Luego te cuento... – conteste yo nervioso. Sabia lo que venia.

-Oye...¿te enteraste? – me pregunto con voz ronca.

-¿De...de que hablas? -Dije haciéndome el distraído.

-SILENCIO!! – grito Snape. Yo me calle al instante y estuvimos sin hablar hasta que termino la clase, donde, para variar, Gryffindor perdió 25 puntos mientras que Slytherin gano 15...Y 5 de esos puntos perdidos era por mi culpa, por no prestar atención...Por estar ideando un grandioso plan...o eso creo, todo depende de lo que ella diga.

-Neville– me llamo Hermione apenas salimos del aula.- Tengo que hablar contigo

Yo trague saliva e inmediatamente comencé a sudar.

-¿Eh? – solo dije con voz aguda

-Ven conmigo – dijo la chica sin sonreír, y yo la seguí, dando traspiés...pero luego me di cuenta por que quería hablar conmigo y mi ilusión se desvaneció.

Cuando llegamos a La sala de los menesteres ( por segunda vez en 2 días), se paseo ligeramente por lo que luego se convirtió en una puerta y entro.Yo la seguí todavía pensando que le iba a decir.

-¿Te enteraste? –Inquirió nuevamente mientras se sentaba. Yo la imite.

-¿De que hablas? - ¿Que le digo? Pensé desesperado.

La note muy nerviosa...demasiado!...hasta que al fin dijo:

-Que Luna...se estaba besando con...Ron – ella quería aparentar que no le importaba, pero yo sabia que si le importaba...y mucho...además su expresión era obvia...supe que estaba enfadada.

-Oh...eso...si, lo sabia...pero Hermione...no juzgues a Luna por lo que hizo...-Dije lo primero que se me ocurrió. Ella solo negó con la cabeza y se quedo callada varios segundos.

-Hermy...

¿¡Que no la juzgue!? – exploto al fin.

-Mira...si me dejas que te explique...

-Se ha besado con Ron!!...¿entiendes? – grito fuera de si. Nunca la había visto tan enojada.

-Pero Hermione...ella no sabia que tu...

-Claro que lo sabia!! – exclamó mientras varias lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.Yo me quede pasmado y lo único que atine a hacer fue acercarme a ella.

-¿Como que lo sabia? – le pregunte secándole las lagrimas...definitivamente verla llorar me destruía.

-Veras – hipo Hermione mientras varios temblores la sacudían.- Se lo conté...

-¿Como que...?, ¿Cuando? – dije sorprendido y sin evitar pensar que Luna no me había hablado de eso.

- Hace 3 días – susurro.-Solo tres días...se lo confié pensando que era mi amiga...Y me ha demostrado lo contrario...3 dias! – Lloro aun mas, y como ya había sucedido la anterior vez la abrazé muy fuerte. "Nadie la hara daño" –pense aquella vez.

-Tengo que hablar con Luna – decidi .- Si me hubiera contado ese "pequeño" detalle, yo nunca le habria permitido que bese a Ron...eso ni pensarlo.

De repente, esos pensamientos se esfumaron...solo podia pensar en la chica que estaba llorando desconsoladamente sobre mi pecho...pensar en que nunca habia amado a alguien asi...jamas...y pensar que nunca la habia a tener...

Despues de varios minutos de silencio, excepto por los sollozos decidi hablar:

-No pienses en eso...-No me gusta verte llorar – le confese algo cohibido.

- ...Y Ron no se quedo atras – contesto ella fuera de contexto.

-¿Como dices? – pregunte confuso, aunque por dentro pensaba lo mismo que ella.

-Que Ron le correspondio al beso... – dijo ya sin llorar pero con un gesto de suma tristeza.

-No – negue yo sin saber que decir. –Ella me miro inquisidoramente. – Quiero decir...no se que decir – dije sincero...Y por primera vez en la tarde logre arrancarle una sonrisa a la castaña...y si, definitivamente ese era el momento justo...hasta mis nervios desaparecieron.

-Oye Hermione...veras...la excursion a Hogsmeade se ha pasado del proximo sabado a mañana..y me pregunte si quizas...

-¿Si? – me miro atentamente como alentandome con esa mirada tan seductora...con esos ojos castaños y ahora llorosos.

Tome valor...carraspee...sonrei.. ) y sii! ..se lo dije!

-¿Quieres venir conmigo a Hogsmeade?

Se lo dije!!...tantas veces que lo habia intentado!, por fin!! Se lo dije!! ..y lo mejor es que no estoy nervioso!

-Claro – sonrio ella secandose las lagrimas y esbozando una timida sonrisa.-Me encantaria!

Aceptoo!! Aceptoo! No lo puedo creer!

-Genial! – exclame reprimiendo las ganas de saltar y bailar.

La chica sonrió nuevamente y dijo:

-Me hace bien hablar contigo Neville

Sin dudas, aquella era la mejor tarde de mi vida. O todo depende de lo que pase mañana ;)

N/A: Holaa!! Después de tanto tiempo me di cuenta de que no habia dejado notas en toda la historia jaja..Grax a las personas que me dejaron reviews!!

Aca les va otro cap, espero q les guste…:D

a los q kieran agregarme )

saludoss


	6. El encuentro conmigo

6- El encuentro conmigo

6- El encuentro conmigo

Otra noche sin dormir, si...otra mas!

No pude dejar de pensar en que pasaría en la excursión, que hablaríamos con Hermione...si estaría mejor por el asunto del beso...y muchísimas cosas mas...

Un rayo de luz se coló por mi cama adozelada, dándome de lleno en le rostro...seguramente ya seria hora de levantarse...

Y sin mas rodeos me levante, sin dormir pero feliz!

Mientras me ponía las zapatillas observe la cama de Ron...-Si supiera a lo que estoy renunciando...si supiera que su mejor amiga esta enamorada de el...

-Lo tiene que saber – pensé.- Si no nunca pasara nada entre ellos – ...Mejor! – agrego una vocecilla en mi cerebro...Sin embargo, la ignore olímpicamente, y decidí pensar en ello luego de la salida de hoy...que por cierto faltaba muy poco...

Baje al gran salón, solo para comer unas tostadas y ya...no quería que Hermione me viera antes de la "cita" así que apenas comí, me escabullí por los pasadizos y entre ligeramente al cuarto.

Ya no había nadie allí...O ...Cerré la puerta y entre al baño para ducharme...:

_Si a tu corazón yo llego igual, todo siempre se podrá elegir..._

_no me escribas la pared, solo quiero estar entre tu piel..._

_Y si acaso no brillara el sol, y quedara yo atrapado aquí..._

_no vería la razón de seguir viviendo sin tu amor..._

Canto cuando me ducho, no lo puedo evitar...Afortunadamente no hay nadie en la habitación que me pueda oír...

Apenas salí, me vestí rápidamente...aunque no tenia apuro, pero no quería llegar tarde, no como siempre..no esta vez!

Limpie el espejo con la toalla ya que estaba empañado, y me vi reflejado en el...y no se por que, pero me sentí como si fuera otro chico el que estaba allí mirándome con la boca entreabierta...

Un chico que desde que descubrió el amor, ya no era el mismo de antes...descuidaba los estudios, (mas que de costumbre), no dormía (incluso varios días seguidos), comía lo justo y necesario... Y lo que era mas importante...renunciaba a aquel amor por el cual había cambiado tanto...Por el cual sufría mucho, quizás demasiado...Por el cual estaba dispuesto a dar todo...Y sin embargo, aquel amor, lo hacia tan feliz al mismo tiempo...

Aquella tarde para el era muy especial, demasiado...no esperaba que sucediera algo entre ellos, simplemente el hecho de compartir una tarde con ella, para el bastaba...

Mire mi reloj, solo faltaban 10 minutos...¿Tanto tarde en bañarme?

-¿Donde esta el perfume? – exclame desesperado como si alguien me fuera a contestar...-Oh, aqui estas! – dije aliviado dandole un beso a la botella de perfume (regalo de mi abuela), y me puse pequeñas gotas en el cuello...no me gusta perfumarme demasiado...Mire el reloj nuevamente y trague saliva...

-Ya es la hora ...


	7. Excursion a Hogsmeadey algo mas

-No puede ser tan hermosa – fue lo primero que pensé cuando la vi esperándome en el vestíbulo

-No puede ser tan hermosa – fue lo primero que pensé cuando la vi esperándome en el vestíbulo.-Todo le queda perfecto!

Simplemente llevaba unos jeans lisos, pero que remarcaban sus piernas, y una camiseta con mangas hasta los codos, de color lila...y su pelo (ahora lacio, como lo había tenido en el baile de navidad) caía delicadamente sobre sus hombros...

-Buenos días – le dije cuando llegue hasta ella, tras darle un beso en la mejilla, de mas esta decir que ya estaba sonrojado...no lo podía evitar cuando ella estaba cerca; pero igualmente tenia que hacer el intento, sino quedaría demasiado evidente lo que siento y...

-Neville – llamo la chica algo exasperada.Me había olvidado que ella estaba allí O , talvez será que todavía no caigo que hoy pasaremos la tarde juntos.

-Uy, perdóname – me disculpe avergonzado.-Es que...

-Olvídalo – me interrumpió la castaña sonriendo mientras caminábamos hacia los carruajes.

-Y...¿como estas? – Pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Bien – se limitó a responder ella secamente. Al instante la miré como diciéndole: Vamos!, a mi no me mientas!

-Prefiero hablarlo luego – susurro entendiendo mi significativa mirada. –¿Subimos?

-Claro

En los 5 minutos que duro el viaje hasta Hogsmeade, estuvimos sin decir una palabra. Ella observaba por la ventana del carruaje, mientras yo la observaba a ella...trataba de no mirarla tanto, pero era una atracción imposible de resistir...

De repente, sus ojos voltearon hacia los míos...y sentí como si mi cuerpo recibiera una descarga eléctrica...Por Merlin!..debo controlarme!

-Llegamos – anuncio Hermione de repente , con voz de niña chiquita. Bajamos del carruaje, y al instante se escucharon varias carcajadas.

Antes de voltear ya sabia de quienes se trataban...y si, efectivamente allí estaban, con sus sonrisas burlonas.

-Si que has caído bajo Granger – exclamo Draco Malfoy mirando con desprecio a Hermione.- De Krum a Longbottom, ¿quien lo hubiera dicho? – inquirió dirigiéndose a Pansy, que era la única que lo acompañaba.

-¿Por que no te callas idiota? – le grito la castaña fuera de si.- O mejor vete, si no...

-¿Que vas a hacer sangre sucia?, acaso ¿arrojarme un libro?

-Ya es suficiente – reaccione yo aferrando mi varita y avanzando hacia Malfoy.

-Oh, mira! ..¿que crees que..?

Antes que terminara de terminar la frase yo ya había lanzado un hechizo:

-Petrificus Totalus!!

Rígido y ante el grito de espanto de Pansy Parkison, Malfoy cayo al suelo.

-¿Que has hecho gordito? – me grito Pansy levantando también su varita...pero antes de que pudiera lanzarme un hechizo Hermione la petrifico a ella también.

Yo la mire, y fue instantáneo, lanzamos una carcajada los dos.

-Bueno, ¿adonde iremos primero? – me pregunto ella como si nada, pasando por arriba de los petrificados.

-Mmm, ¿que tal si vamos a Honeydukes? – conteste yo siguiéndola.

-De acuerdo- dijo, y luego observo el cielo. –Creo que va a llover – sentencio al mismo momento que alguien saludo detras de nosotros.

-Hola chicos! –.Definitivamente todo estaba dispuesto para que nos arruinen la tarde, ¿por que justo ella tendria que encontranos en Hogsmeade?

-Hola Luna – dije yo lanzandole indirectas con la mirada (entiendase, VETE! )

Me fije en Hermione, y vi que su rostro se habia tensado. Ni siquiera saludo a la rubia y sospechosamente su mano se dirigia a su bolsillo, donde estaba su varita.

-No! – salte yo tomandola de la mano, pero..falsa alarma ¬¬, era solo un pañuelo.

-Solo vine a saludar – dijo Luna ignorando el confuso comportamiento de Neville.-Adios! . Y se fue, dando pequeños saltitos al caminar.

-¿Como se atreve? – exclamo con voz chillona Hermione observandola irse. Note que su voz se quebraba.

-No llores – le previne sabiendo lo que venia.- Por favor, esta tarde es para que te despojes de tus problemas...

Una vez mas, nos miramos a los ojos...¿Como puede ser que cuando me mira, siento que me tiene hipnotizado?

-Tienes razon – dijo al fin suspirando.- ¿Me devuelves mi mano? – pregunto

Yo mire mi mano, y en efecto estaba entrelazada con la de ella...¿Como habia llegado hasta ahi?

Hasta que recorde la falsa alarma ¬¬

-Perdon, no me di cuenta – le dije completamente avergonzado soltandola.

-Es una caradura – siguio ella

-Hermione , luego habalmos ¿esta bien? – la corte yo.- Compremos algunos dulces y vayamos a alguen lugar tranquilo para hablar.

-Bueno, tu compra los dulces – dijo alejandose.

-¿Adonde vas? – exclame alarmado. ¿Ya se va? O.O

-Ire por cervezas de manteca, esperame aqui – respondio sonriendo, mientras yo suspiraba aliviado.

Luego de 10 minutos ella regreso, no con 2 cervezas, si no con 6 O .

-¿Ya tienes todo? – Inquiro. Yo asenti fijandome en las cervezas.- ¿Vamos?

-Pues si ...¿Te ayudo?

-No, puedo sola. Gracias Nev!

-¿¿ NEV?? – pense yo mirandola de reojo. Sin dudas aquel apodo dicho por otra persona me caeria mal, pero viniendo de ella, me encanta!

-Un momento – rompi el silencio yo.- ¿Y adonde vamos?

-Conozco un lugar – me respondio con una amplia sonrisa, cosa que me dejo atontado por unos minutos.

-Oooh – exclame cuando llegamos a un pequeño parador que nunca antes habia visto.

La vista era espectacular,y esta vez no me refiero a Hermione :) . Frente a nosotros se alzaba una serie de altas montañas, y en medio de las dos mas altas fluia agua.-Una cascada! – exclame emocionado.

-¿Te gusta? – me pregunto la chica dejando en un tronco las cervezas de manteca.

-Es realmente precioso – aprobé yo contento. -¿Como es que nunca he venido?

-Creo que pocos saben que se puede venir hasta aqui – explico ella sentándose en el cesped e invitandome a sentarme tambien.

Luego de vaciarnos 2 cervezas de manteca cada uno, totalmente callados observando el paisaje, me aclare la garganta y hable yo:

-¿Como estas? – insistí

-No te voy a mentir – dijo mientras volteaba hacia mi y se cruzaba de brazos.- Bien no estoy...Sigo pensando en lo que sucedió ayer...-Una lagrima silenciosa recorría su mejilla.

Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que haga lo que haga, el amor que sentía por Ron no iba a cambiar...y eso me destruyo por dentro...

-No pienses mas en eso, Luna me dijo que fue por su culpa; ella lo beso a el primero – fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

-¿Hablaste con ella?

-Si, anoche – mentí yo evitando mirarla a los ojos. Ella solo se limito a asentir, y agacho la cabeza.

-Siento que voy a explotar Neville – susurro. Sus cabellos cubrían su cara y sus manos temblaban.- No se que hacer...tantos años que calle esto...

-Pues es el momento de que no lo calles mas – la anime yo dejando de lado mis amargos pensamientos.

-Temo al rechazo – me confió y aunque no veía su cara enseguida supe que estaba llorando...como casi siempre lo hacia cuando hablaba de Ron, ¿acaso el pelirrojo no se daba cuenta que la hacia sufrir? Inconscientemente claro, por que era obvio que la amaba, pero con sus caprichos y actos de niño inmaduro aparentaba lo contrario.

-¿Como puedes decir eso? – explote yo tomándola suavente por el mentón. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, pero esta vez no desvié la mirada; esto se lo tengo que decir mirándola a los ojos.

-Eres una chica hermosa, inteligente, y sobre todo una buena persona, ¿como te rechazaría?...Si tu eres el complemento de el, sin ti el no podría vivir ¿acaso no te das cuenta? El te ama, confía en mi – termine mientras sentía que miles de cuchillos atravesaban mi alma.

-Oh, Neville – exclamo ella conmovida abrazándome muy fuerte. Yo le correspondí al abrazo al instante aspirando el aroma que desprendia.Acariciandole el cabello para calmarla...Ella apoyo su rostro en mi hombro.

-Podría estar así eternamente – pensé yo mientras sentía que miles de mariposas revoloteaban en mi estomago.

Muy despacio, nos separamos, y al instante me sentí desprotegido, quiero tenerla cerca, sentir su contacto...

-Neville, ¿pasa algo? – Me pregunto ella incorporándose.

-Oh no, otra vez me quede colgado ¬¬...me pasa continuamente cuando estoy cerca de ella, no puedo dejar de soñar despierto.

-No, no...

-Te has quedado como petrificado – dijo la castaña divertida.

-¿Como aquella vez que me petrificaste en primero? – seguí yo haciéndome el enojado provocando que ella suelte una carcajada.

-No me acordaba de eso – dijo llorando pero esta vez de risa.

-Oh, no te rías – exclame yo observándola reír, lo que me gusta verla así...)

Unas gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo gris, el pronostico de Hermione se había cumplido, estaba lloviendo...-Justo lo que me faltaba, ahora llueve – pensé enfadado caminado hacia un árbol con grandes hojas, para cubrirme del agua.

-Lluvia – grito ella dando giros con los brazos abiertos. Parecía una niña pequeña...Yo continuaba observándola mientras me moría de amor.

-Ven Neville – me llamo.-Dejare que la lluvia se lleve mis inseguridades – grito contenta.

Yo corrí hacia ella y mi ropa se empapo al instante.

-Vayamos a la cascada – me propuso tomándome la mano. Corrimos hacia allí, salteando algunas piedras que había en el camino. Entramos en el pequeño lago y nos pusimos debajo de la cascada.

El agua fluía lentamente, cosa que me sorprendió pues estaba lloviendo, pero no era tiempo de pensar en ello...sobre todo teniendo a la castaña al lado.

Sus cabellos mojados caían sobre sus hombros. Su camiseta lila parecía pegada al cuerpo y remarcaba aun mas el esbelto cuerpo de la muchacha. Yo me sonrojo al verla así, tan natural...La deseaba...mis manos temblaban y miles de escalofríos recorrieron mi cuerpo (y no a causa del agua)

-Se lo diré mañana – grito la chica, haciéndose oír pues el ruido del agua chocando con las rocas era muy fuerte.

-¿Que? – dije apartándome un poco del curso del agua.

-Que mañana le diré que lo amo – grito mas fuerte, como si quisiera que todo Hogsmeade la oyera.- Que lo ame siempre!! , que es el amor de mi vida!!

-Oh, bien – le conteste yo ausente sin evitar pensar que quizás mañana la tendría aun mas lejos.

Mi decepción debió de ser notoria porque me miro algo confusa. Yo me apresure a acercarme a felicitarla o simplemente darle un abrazo pero...

Si, resbale con una roca ¬¬

-¿Estas bien? – me pregunto preocupada la castaña tomándome del brazo. –Vamos, levántate.

-Estoy enganchado – dije yo entre dientes, tratando de desatorar mi camiseta que se había enganchado en una filosa piedra.

Un movimiento brusco hizo que esta se rasgara, dejando mi torso desnudo. Mi cara rápidamente adquirió un color rojo fuego, y para sorpresa mía la de Hermione también.

-Todavía la podemos arreglar – dijo precipitadamente, pero mi camiseta ya no estaba, seguramente la corriente de agua se la había llevado.

-¿Tienes frió? – me pregunto sonrojada. –Mejor volvamos.

-No – le dije yo , aunque no se bien si ese que estaba hablando era verdaderamente yo.

-Pero estas helado – chillo dándose vuelta para irse.

-No, quedémonos – le dije "yo" tomándola del brazo y acercándola hacia mi.

No se que me llevo a hacer eso, seguramente el echo de pesar que a partir de mañana jamás seria mía, jamas...

Note que temblaba mientras me acercaba a ella.

Lentamente mi mano tomo su cintura, su piel tan suave me enloquecía...-pero no debía hacer esto...Por Merlin!¿que estoy haciendo?

Pero mis sentidos no respondían, solo quería el contacto continuo...Estábamos los dos en estado de shock...

Sentí que una mano pequeña acariciaba mi espalda, pero ya a esas alturas nada me sorprendía.

Comencé a besar su cuello, mis manos no soltaban su cintura, su aroma me hacia sentir que estaba en las nubes...Ya no había vuelta atrás...

Ella se estremecía y solo me acariciaba la espalda. Mis labios deseaban probar los suyos, pero a la vez no querían soltar su cuello...

-Neville – susurro ella tomándome de la nuca y poniendo nuestros rostros frente a frente. Nos miramos a los ojos, como si pidiéramos permiso...Y lentamente nos fuimos acercando...Mi mirada no se despegaba de sus labios, estaba tan cercas de probarlos ya, probar su sabor...Aspire su aliento...Nuestros labios ya casi rozaban...pero...

-¿¿ Que significa esto!! – grito un pelirrojo fuera de si, mientras se acercaba llevando en alto una camiseta blanca...

CHAN!!


	8. Ella esta con el

8- Ella esta con el...

Rápidamente ella me soltó como si le hubiese dado electricidad y yo desperté como de una especie de trance. – Esto no pudo haber ocurrido – pensé desesperado viendo que Ron se acercaba con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Que se supone que hacen? – grito enfurecido abalanzándome sobre mi. Yo ni siquiera intente defenderme, seguía con la mirada perdida.

-Ron! – grito la castaña tomándolo de los brazos para que no me pegara.-Cálmate!

-¿Como quieres que me calme eh? – aulló el mirándome con desprecio y tratando de zafarse de Hermione.

-Por favor – le susurro ella llorando.-Hablemos.

-No! Suéltame! – siguió el testarudo. Estaba enloquecido.

De pronto se me ocurrió una idea..con esto tenia que reaccionar.

-¿Y a ti que te importa lo que haga ella eh? – dije con voz temblorosa pero mirándolo con desafió. Ya no me importaba nada!

-Me importa por que es mi amiga pedazo de idiota – dijo el desconcertado mientras a su lado Hermione evitaba mirarme.

-Oh, no me vengas con eso – le conteste yo con una voz burlona propia de Draco Malfoy.- No la quieres solo como amiga...

Mire de reojo a la muchacha y vi que sus mejillas habían tomando un tono rosado.

Un fuerte puño golpeo mi cara, provocando una herida sangrante en mi labio inferior. –Esto se fue de las manos – pensé enfurecido tratando de controlar la sangre. Pero de algo estaba seguro, yo no le iba a pegar.

-¿Que has hecho? – grito Hermione al borde de un ataque de nervios.-Lárgate Ronald – le ordeno fríamente.

-Se lo merecía – se defendió el, aunque en su rostro parecía haber algo de arrepentimiento.

-A ver ¿porque? – chillo la castaña con furia.

El menor de los chicos Weasley palideció pero igualmente contesto evitando mirar a su amiga.

-Te estaba tocando – sentencio; luego me echo una mirada de odio.

-¿Y a ti que? – Inquirió la chica mirándome por fin a mi.- Episkey! – exclamo apuntándome con su varita. Yo me palpe el rostro y note que mi herida habría cerrado. Ahora no tenia excusa para hacerme el distraído...sabia lo que se venia, una declaración departe de alguno de los dos era lo mas seguro.

Y en efecto...

-¿Como que a mi que? – salto Ron enrojeciendo hasta las pestañas. El agua comenzaba a fluir fría y note que la castaña temblaba, y por un momento senti ganas de abrazarla o simplemente salir de esa cascada, pero no era el momento de interrumpir...aunque por dentro si lo quería!...No quería que se declaren frente a mi, por favor no!

- No te das cuenta de...-siguió Ron avergonzado...pero no pudo continuar.

-¿De que? – pregunto la joven esperanzada e impaciente tratando de mantener su postura frívola.

-Hermione – murmuro el pelirrojo mirando a "mi" amor a los ojos. Yo me tome la cabeza, por dentro sentí que mi corazón se desgarraba.- Eres mucho para mi...

-No mas, no mas – pensaba yo reprimiendo mis ganas de hacerle el hechizo de Inmovilidad total a cierto Weasley.

-Yo...yo se que te tendría que haber dicho esto hace mucho...

Observe a Hermione con tristeza, y vi que una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, esos labios que momentos antes había estado a punto de besar...Maldito amor! – pensé furioso apartando la vista de ella. ¿Por que a muchos los hace tan felices y a otros tan infelices?

-Te...amo Hermione – termino Ron.

¿Por que un simple "te amo", puede hacer feliz a esas personas?

-Oh Ron – exclamo la castaña conmovida tomándolo de la mano. Yo observaba anonadado...-Ya esta – me repetía a mi mismo. Parecía que se habían olvidado que yo seguía allí...

-Yo también te amo – murmuro al fin tomándolo de la nuca, como minutos antes había ello conmigo...Y a continuación, ya saben...

El hizo lo que yo no pude...La beso como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Ella esta mas lejos aun– me dije dolido y me aleje de esa maldita cascada pensando.

-Ya no tengo mas nada que hacer aquí.

**_Notas de autor:_**

**_Hola!!, como están?...Esta historia va  llegando a su fin...( _**

**_Espero no decepcionarlos ...se que (en realidad supongo, por que una sola persona me dejo reviews constantemente , a la cual le agradezco mucho! ), querían que Hermione&Neviille tengan su momento, aunque algo tuvieron, pero lo tuve que interrumpir S, por que era muy importante para la historia ._**

**_Pero no desesperéis jeje...va a haber algo en los 2 últimos caps )_**

**_Saludos!_**

**_Por alguna consulta o algo, les dejo mi eme  )_**

**_Y mi flog : /cinarbolera_**

**_Que anden biienn!_**

**_Bye!!_**


	9. Decisiones

9

9.- Decisiones.

Volví a Hogwarts corriendo ya que estaba con el torso desnudo. Nunca pase tanta vergüenza en mi vida...pero no sobrepasa el sentimiento de tristeza que es mucho mas fuerte a cualquier otra cosa.

Varias chicas me señalan asombradas...apuesto a que ni se imaginaban al tonto de Neville Longbottom así ¿no? – pensé con sorna.

Por fin llegue al dormitorio y tras eludir las preguntas de Dean y Seamus, busque algo de ropa limpia y me metí a la ducha por segunda vez en el día.

Solté varias lagrimas que había estado reprimiendo, quería ahogarme en ese mismo momento para evitar el dolor que sentía en lo mas profundo de mi alma.

¿Por que enfrente de mi?, ¿Por que Hermione se le declaro a Ron minutos después de haber estado a punto de besarme? Que tonto que fui, me hice esperanzas creyendo que ella sentía algo por mi, aunque fuera lastima...

Pero en el fondo, eso tenia que pasar...¿Acaso yo no quería que ella sea feliz?, ¿Acaso Luna no me ayudo para que Ron dejara a Lavender, solo para dejare el camino libre a la castaña?...Si ese era el fin, nada fue en vano...Ella va a ser feliz con el, y yo quedare como el tonto enamorado de la persona equivocada.

Salí del baño, con una idea en la cabeza...Y evadiendo nuevamente a mis compañeros de cuarto fui en busca de Luna.

-Ven – le dije tomándola del brazo cuando ella salía de la Sala común.

-Neville – se sorprendió la chica tratando de caminar a la par mía. Entramos a un aula vacía y la abracé. Necesitaba que me escuche.

-¿Que pasa amigo? – susurro ella acariciándome el rostro, y mirándome fijamente con sus ojos azules, que irradiaban paz.

-Ya esta – murmure yo tratando de no quebrarme.-Hermione...esta con Ron...

Luna se tapo la boca con las manos, en señal de sorpresa. Y yo le conté precipitadamente todo lo que había pasado en la cascada.

-¿Que se estuvieron a punto de besar? – chillo abriendo muchos los ojos. Yo asentí, recordando aquel momento..si tan solo Ron hubiera llegado 5 minutos después..quizás...

-Oh...pero, eso es lo que querías ¿no? Que ella este con el – titubeo luego de un rato de silencio.- ¿Te encuentras bien? –añadió preocupada, cuando me senté en el suelo. Me sentía aturdido.

-Neville – insistió la rubia poniéndose en cuclillas.

-No se que es lo que quiero, eso es todo – exclame yo arrancándome varios cabellos desesperado. Mi amiga me tomo fuertemente de las manos.

-Escúchame – grito. Nunca la había visto enfadada.- Ella va a ser feliz ¿esta bien?..eso es lo que querías...Ahora, aunque te duela , debe tratar de olvidarla..

-Eso que me pides es difícil – señale yo, con ironía en la voz.-No puedes dejar de amar a una persona de un día para el otro.

-Lo se, pero deberías intentarlo, ¿no crees? – Inquirió con una voz apenas audible.

Mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos, y la interrogue con la mirada...Ella asintió ruborizándose. Y pensando en aquella posibilidad, me fui acercando mientras la chica, suavemente rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos, sentándose en mi regazo.

Nuestros labios se encontraron, y si los besos en un principio eran tímidos, apenas un roce, minutos después se habían convertido en besos apasionados... Nunca pensé encontrarme en una situación así, y menos con mi amiga, pero necesitaba de alguna forma desahogarme...olvidar a Hermione.

-Neville – oí que Luna susurraba mientras yo besaba su blanco cuello.- Quítate la camisa – me dijo al oído tomándome de la nuca.

Sin dudas, Luna había cambiado mucho este año – pensé mientras accedía a su pedido y seguía besándola.

Una mano acaricio mi espalda, y me estremecí al instante. La imagen de Hermione frente mío reemplazo a la de Luna y ahí comprendí que jamás la podría olvidar...Que esa idea que tenia en la cabeza antes de que este aquí con Luna tendría que concretarse, por que era la única forma de olvidar a Hermione Granger y así evitarme días de tristeza, sufrimiento, dolor o como se llame...

-Luna – dije decidido apartándola delicadamente de mi. La rubia me miro atenta y algo avergonzada se acomodo la blusa.

-No quiero que te confundas – le dije sinceramente tomándola de la mano.- Esto que acaba de suceder no tendría que haber sucedido...

-Lo se – me interrumpió ella.

-Yo te aprecio muchísimo, eres una gran amiga ¿lo sabes? – Luna asintió con una sonrisa tímida.- Y quiero que sepas que he tomado una decisión, aunque no pueda decirte de que se trata.

-Te entiendo – murmuro la chica comprensiva apretándome la mano.- Pero Neville, no hagas ninguna locura – añadió suplicante y me abrazo.

Sentí que de alguna manera, ella presentía lo que yo iba a hacer..

-No lo haré, quédate tranquila – le mentí acariciándole el cabello. Aquello si que dolía, me costaba pensar que jamás la volvería a ver...

Pero no debería acobardarse ahora, la decisión ya estaba tomada.

-Te quiero – susurro Luna derramando lagrimas silenciosas y se incorporo al mismo tiempo que yo.

-Yo mas – respondí y sin pensarlo le di un suave beso en los labios que la rubia respondió temblorosa.

Salí del aula, aun algo aturdido por lo que había pasado allí, pero no me arrepentí...Luna era una chica maravillosa y aquel momento también había sido maravilloso, pero estuvo opacado por lo que había ocurrido horas antes en Hogsmeade...Talvez si me hubiera fijado en Luna antes, todo seria totalmente diferente...pero era tarde..

Cuando llegue al dormitorio, tome un pergamino de mi baúl y una pluma. Y luego salí para dirigirme por ultima vez a la Sala de los Menesteres.

Me senté en un sillón sumamente cómodo y comencé a escribir, la mejor forma que tengo de decirle a la castaña lo que todo este tiempo sentí por ella...

_Hermione:_

_Puede que esta carta te resulte dramática...o quizás graciosa, pero realmente no me importa. Necesito que leas lo que voy a escribir, porque créeme, nunca fui lo suficientemente valiente para decírtelo a la cara.¿Por que? Por que temía al rechazo, como tu con Ron...Temía que me dijeras que no, como aquella vez en 4to año, cuando te pedí que seas mi pareja de baile...No sabes cuanto me dolió esa negativa pero lo supere... _

_Decidí confesarte al fin lo que siento, ya que ahora no habrá mañana para mi...No sufriré al rechazo y eso me hace sentir levemente aliviado._

_En fin, lo que siento por ti comenzó en 3er año, fue algo repentino...te descubrí un día llorando en la biblioteca...creo que fue porque te habías peleado con Ron. Pero no me acerque, me quede escondido observándote llorar, mientras me moría por dentro...Sentí un gran amor hacia ti, y ha durado hasta ahora, creciendo día a día...Y con el tiempo fui comprendiendo,(y recientemente lo confirme), que aunque me hiciera esperanzas contigo, tu amabas a otra persona. Tu mejor amigo y ahora tu dueño..Ron Weasley. _

_Debo confesarte, que Lavender corto con el porque yo me lo propuse...Luna me ayudo. Ron debía terminar con esa vacía relación para que se diera cuenta que te amaba...Y así, al fin, tu estarías con el, y serias feliz._

_Y así fue...te deseo lo mejor con el...Y me despido satisfecho, por que aunque yo me quede sin nada, tu te quedas con todo._

_Siento que fui enviado al mundo para realizar esta...llameémosla misión._

_Y aunque te parezca tonto eso me reconforta, saber que tu estarás bien, con el hombre que amas, realmente me tranquiliza..._

_No te puedo negar que desearía estar en el lugar de el, pero es imposible._

_Se feliz con el, y no pienses que lo que hice fue culpa tuya, yo me lo busque..yo debí tratar de olvidarte, pero sabría que no podría, porque soy débil._

_Recuerda que siempre te ame...y te amare aunque no este presente._

_Fuiste y serás lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. _

_Te amo Hermione Granger!_

_Adiós._

_Neville Longbottom_

Doble el pergamino torpemente..Sabia que lo que había escrito era muy corto, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer. Nunca fui bueno escribiendo.

Caminando muy lentamente, llegue a las cocinas, una antorcha iluminaba levemente el pasillo, pero igualmente pude distinguir una mediana figura acercándose hacia mi.

-Señor Neville – exclamo Dobby con una gran sonrisa, haciendo una reverencia.-Me han avisado que me busca ¿A que se debe su visita?

-Escucha Dobby – dije yo sin rodeos.- Necesito un favor.

-Dígame Señor – chillo en elfo emocionado.- Yo lo haré.

-Quiero, que le lleves esto a ..-trague saliva, mis manos temblaban.- A Hermione...déjaselo en su cama, por favor...Hubiera querido dejársela yo, pero ya sabes, no puedo subir...

El pequeño elfo abrió muchos los ojos en señal de sorpresa, tomo la carta con sus largos dedos, y la guardo en el bolsillo de su suéter.

-Ahora mismo se la llevare – aseguro moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza, y mirándome dudoso. – ¿Se encuentra bien señor?

-Yo..si...Gracias Dobby – y ante la cara atónita pero agradecida de la criatura, lo abracé levemente.-Adiós

Y corrí rápidamente hacia el lugar donde mi vida terminaría. (N/A: Me parece que sonó muy dramático S)

**Notas de autor: **_**Wenasss!! ) Como estann?**_

_**Aiiii, espero q no me matenn por la decisión que tomee!! Jaja..xfas!! **_

_**Aunque no fue una decisión que tome de un día para el otro, lo tenia pensado y decidí que era lo mejor..por que sino pobre Neville! Iba a seguir sufriendo (**_

_**En fin, espero que les haya gustado este...;)...y no se pierdan el ultimo capp :D**_

_**Saludosss!!**_

_**Grax x leer :D**_


	10. El final

10

10.- El final...

No fue fácil , lo admito...pero lo decidí y así va a ser, pase lo que pase...Aunque si Hermione me confiesa que me ama, no lo hare..pero es poco improbable ¿no creen?

Mientras caminaba hacia los invernaderos, pateando todas las piedras que se me cruzaban por el camino pensaba que pasaría cuando la castaña leyera la carta...o que pasaría luego..¿seguiría estando con Ron?...¿Que pasara cuando todos sepan que el tonto de Neville Longbotton se suicido para no sufrir un amor no correspondido? Hasta ya me imaginada las burlas de los de Slytherin...

-Malditos – grite furioso. Un ruido de aleteos hizo que me sobresaltara, pero solo eran lechuzas que había espantando con mi grito.

-Bueno, hasta acá llegue – murmure débilmente y mientras varias lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos tome la pequeña daga –que era de mi padre- y la empuñe...Mi reflejo se veía en la hoja de esta...Y note que estaba pálido.

-Tengo que hacerlo...puedo hacerlo – dije firmemente y me apoye en el rincón de siempre en los invernaderos.

Mientras tanto en el castillo

Hermione corría desesperadamente por el Gran salón...Llevaba un pergamino arrugado en la mano y parecía estar buscando a alguien.

-¿Has visto a Luna? – exclamo bruscamente a una chica de 3ero de Ravenclaw.

-Esta allí – respondió la niña tímidamente y señalo hacia su mesa.

La castaña ni le dio las gracias, corrió hacia Luna como un rayo y cuando llego al lado de ella, le puso el pergamino en las manos.

-Lee eso – grito llorando.

La rubia, algo sorprendida, comenzó a leer la carta, y su expresión cambio al instante...Horrorizada volvió la vista hacia Hermione.

-No..

-¿Donde puede estar? – pregunto la castaña zamarreando con brusquedad a su amiga, que todavía no podía emitir sonido. Se había quedado con la boca ligeramente abierta y estaba mas pálida de lo habitual.

-Ven – dijo de repente, y tomo a Hermione del brazo. Ambas corrieron hacia el vestíbulo, mientras varios alumnos curiosos volteaban a verlas.

Comenzó a lloviznar, y un fuerte viento golpea las ventanas del invernadero...Sin dudas, esa noche era la ideal...Siempre me gusto la lluvia..

-Morir así da gusto – pensé en voz alta, y me reí de mi propio chiste...Aunque la situación no de gracia.

Empuñe la daga, y con mis manos temblando la acerque a mi estomago. No había vuelta atrás.

Trague saliva, un cosquilleo en mi nuca me provoco escalofríos...

Muy lentamente, perfore mi abdomen, sintiendo un dolor inaguantable. Deje escapar un leve grito.

Pero con una sola vez no basto...Empuñe la daga nuevamente y ahora la clave mas fuerte...Haciendo que me caiga al suelo, mientras la sangre manchaba el césped.

A lo lejos veo dos siluetas acercarse...pero estoy muy débil como para distinguir quien es...Cierro los ojos...deseando morirme ya.

-Neville – se escucha que alguien grita...pero no reconozco quien es...Se que me estoy llendo.

-Oh no – solloza alguien, y entre abro los ojos.

Allí estaba Hermione Granger, arrodillada ante mi, llorando desconsoladamente. Y atrás veo que esta Luna, que cuando me vio, se derrumbo sobre un árbol llorando aun mas que Hermione..al parecer ella sabia que no había mas nada que hacer...

-Neville ¿que has hecho? – me susurra la castaña tomando mi rostro con sus manos.

Yo reprimí otro grito de dolor, y caí sobre su regazo...Aspirando por ultima vez su dulce aroma.

-No..no te vayas! - grito ella al ver que me quedo sin aire...y desesperadamente ..me beso...Y yo, con mi ultimo aliento de vida probé sus labios...Al fin, la besaba, aunque fuera lo ultimo que haría en la vida...Fui feliz al fin, pero solo fueron segundos, ella se aparto de mi, y ahí si..me sentí por fin morir...lenta y dolorosamente.

-No!! – escucho desde muy lejos muy lejos.

-NOO!, NO TE VAYAS NEVILLE!

Pero ya es tarde Hermione...

Ya me fui.

**N/A: holaaa!! Bueno, espero no haberlas decepcionado con el fic..no soy buena para los finales sorry :(**

**Grax x leer!!**

**Saludoss!! **

**Las invito a leer mi otro fic.. "me gustaria decirte tantas cosas" es un R/Her :)**


End file.
